<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>it happened so quickly. by Marooned Silks (Acemativity)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26096902">it happened so quickly.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acemativity/pseuds/Marooned%20Silks'>Marooned Silks (Acemativity)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5, Persona Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Also slightly horny in the wrong setting, Goro Akechi is straight up NOT having a good time, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Inappropriate Erections, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, probably</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:02:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,351</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26096902</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acemativity/pseuds/Marooned%20Silks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>One moment the guard was armed and the next he was staring down the barrel of his own gun, arms shaking as he held them up.</p><p>Goro sneered, one side of his face scrunched in disgust. Pathetic of a so-called guard, honestly.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>it happened so quickly.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>--  PLEASE look at notes on the end for content warnings, this is a more gritty one in which Goro Akechi reacts viscerally in m u l tiple ways to pointing a gun at Akira's cognitive double.  --</p><p>Hey wassup I disappeared for like two months yeah-- I had MAJOR fucking writers block and incidentally enough, my brain decided to have a go at writing again ONE DAY BEFORE UNIVERSITY STARTED BACK UP FOR ME??<br/>So yeah, this was made on Sunday and when I finished the bare bones version I just looked at it and wondered<br/>What the ever-loving fuck did I just write?<br/>UPDATE: There’s an akeshuake blocklist for some reason now?? Anyways heres a horny work, just because ;p</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It happened so quickly.</p><p>One moment the guard was armed and the next he was staring down the barrel of his own gun, arms shaking as he held them up.</p><p>Goro sneered, one side of his face scrunched in disgust. Pathetic of a so-called guard, honestly.</p><p>Only a second passed before the guard was a dead body on the floor, blood flowing freely from his head. Akira in reality would have clenched his jaw, swallowed back his horror and disgust-- he’d never watched someone die before, especially not via blatant murder.. But his double sat there, eyes wide and empty-- a rather disappointing reaction, by Goro’s standards.</p><p>Goro wanted to see him shake with horror and disgust at both him and the guard dead on the floor. He wanted to hear and watch Akira beg for mercy, too afraid to keep up his Joker-like confidence, too desperate to think clearly or finish even his shortest sentences. He wanted to hear Akira gasp and cough, fighting back the bile in his throat, the clang of handcuffed wrists..</p><p>With a smooth click, Goro turned the gun on Akira, a hum of pleasure at his throat over how he squirmed and stared up with so much fear.</p><p>“Good,” he purred, letting the gun’s barrel trail from forehead to the tip of Akira’s nose.</p><p>Mm, how Akira’s breath caught was almost too much to bear, sending heat down Goro’s body to coil in his belly. <em>That’s the Akira I was hoping for.</em> He had nightmares of this moment, shrouded in horror and this pleasurable buzz, like a vibrator forcefully kept on his groin on full speed, no warm up or foreplay— there was no time for such when your hands shook so much, anyways. He just wanted fucking release, not for some soft fucker to go easy on him. </p><p>Goro shuddered as he forced the barrel past Akira’s lips, grating against his back teeth. <em>This was just too deliciously easy..</em> Open-mouthed, Akira looked even better like this, his jaw open and eyes just faintly half-lidded from the position of the gun. A heavier, hotter shudder ran down Goro’s spine and a choked moan escaped his throat, face warm and flushed as he pressed his free hand to his mouth. <em>What an absolute whore.</em></p><p>His voice was rough, barely holding it together. “You look better with something in your mouth, <em>Kurusu-kun.</em>” He pulled the gun away to tip his chin up with the barrel, admiring the line of his jaw and how pronounced his throat looked, bobbing nervously. “This isn’t what I wanted in your mouth originally, but <em>god,</em> it’ll do, hmm?”<br/>
<br/>
Akira only stared up at him, shoulders tense and shaking, the clinking of handcuffs against the chair’s metal legs grating in his ears over how hard he shook.. And Goro decided to give in a little bit. With a shaking sigh, Goro set the handgun on the table and jerked the chair away from the table’s edge, offering enough space to roughly sit in Akira’s lap. Goro couldn’t help the small keen that came from his lips this time, his arms reaching out to rest on the other’s shoulders.</p><p>”This isn’t how I imagined I’d sit in your lap, either...” Wine red eyes bore into shaking gray, Goro’s gloved hand gripping Akira’s face too tightly. If it weren’t for the leather gloves, his jaw would be lined with crescent-shaped indents. Then his beauty would be tainted, ruined by Goro's selfish wants— an idea that encouraged Goro to roll his hips into Akira, his name on his sharp tongue and caught behind sneering lips. </p><p>Goro gripped the thick, wavy hair of Akira's and yanked his head back, exposing the only part of his body unbruised-- the milky skin at his throat, pulled taut with his head so far back. The strained bobbing of Akira's adam's apple only twisted that hot coil of arousal harder into Goro's system. Soon enough, the palate of his tongue was pressed flush to the dip between his collarbones, dragging so slowly up his jugular, tasting the nervous sweat on his skin and how tightly coiled the muscles in his neck were. The heat of tongue on Akira's pulsepoint seemed too much, easing a cracked moan from the dead man's lips that was so desperate and scared, and Goro thought he'd lose it right there.</p><p>"You know," Goro pressed his nose into the space between Akira's trachea and the muscle at the side of his neck, drinking in his scent as if he were devoted,<em> obsessed,</em> "I wanted to change my plans, really. What a wonderful life it would have been, living my last few months-- maybe a year, if I were lucky --pouring my heart and soul into the one person I believed in and maybe even could have learned to love.."</p><p>A sharp breath riled Goro up again, the hand twisted in Akira's hair tightening again, "Maybe I could have fucked you before I died, then. ...Felt you from the inside and seeing whether we really <em>do</em> fit each other like a glove. I have no doubt about it.."</p><p>"Maybe we could have even loved each other. Felt what it feels like to be loved in return and to require nothing else.. I saw it in your eyes, Akira. We've never been loved for more than a year or two, huh. No one has wanted us-- and if they did, they don't now."</p><p>
  <em>Click.</em>
</p><p>Goro pressed his forehead against Akira's, the hand at his hair leaving to embrace his shoulders with one arm. The other hand reached for the gun, pressing the barrel behind Akira's head, right in line with both their brains. Goro's breaths have quickened once more, wheezing with anxiety this time as he thumbs with the safety, off--on--off--on...</p><p>Off... </p><p>Akira squirms, staring down Goro with mild horror, as if waiting for the pull of a trigger-- or maybe a kiss goodbye. The gun shakes harder, pressing into Akira's skull more, as his gloved finger feels for the trigger--</p><p>--And Goro drops his head with a cowardly whine. "I had this plan, this wonderful idea, before I came in here. I was going to kill us both and get this shit over with. You would hate me, but it would be merciful nonetheless for the both of us... But we're both dead men, Akira. What's the harm in another few months until I torture that motherfucker myself before joining you in Hell?"</p><p>Within seconds, so quickly, Goro removed himself from Akira's warmth, situating himself before impulsively brushing nonexistent dust from his suit. He closed his eyes, diving back into his role as a shitty politician's own little assassin, before opening them back up, crooked smile shaking in its place. </p><p>His face twisted with further malicious intent, laced with the blatancy of arousal as he placed the gun back to Akira’s forehead, brushing aside his messy hair almost affectionately.</p><p>And then it happened so quickly, again.</p><p>A sickening splatter left Akira face-down onto the interrogation table, hands extended as if he’d put his hands up like that stupid guard did. Goro managed a sneer, but his hatred and arousal dropped like a glass vase on tile; suddenly he, too, was down with one hand stabilizing himself on the table, doubled over and fruitlessly retching.</p><p>The world spun, the hot coil in his belly turned ice cold and tapped into his veins despite his clammy skin. Blood rushed in his ears so hard he couldn’t breathe-- everything was turning blue, the floor was growing closer, yet all he could think about was Akira. His smile, his deft hands, the warmth that left his gray eyes after he pulled the trigger.</p><p>And then Goro opened his eyes to an empty interrogation room. Sickened heartbeats hammered in his ears until he was no longer gasping for breaths. There was no blood. No guard on the floor or dead teenager splayed across the table. Only a pile of sick, which still clung to the back of his throat.</p><p>
  <em>I did it. I-I fucking did it...</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>...But did he really?</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Content Warnings: Very slight mention of vomit, arousal over another one's (perceived) fear, descriptions of a panic attack, blood and gore, implication of suicide attempt. </p><p>I HAD SOME WEIRDLY VIOLENT-HORNY SONGS THAT MADE ME WANT TO WRITE THIS:<br/>Closer by Nine Inch Nails<br/>Desire by Meg Myers<br/>Hit and Run by LOLO (Solely due to the "I get off when I point a gun" line, honestly)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>